Elsa's Royal Guardsmen
by HalJordanGotSweg
Summary: Hal Jordan of Earth lives in Arendelle with his buddies Pure and Corteno. Kristoff broke up with Anna, and Pure fell in love with her and they live together happily. But Weselton takes things to far and commits genocide on all magic users. Elsa needs the help of Hal and Corteno to protect her, but the thing is, Hal is a Green Lantern, and he has more powerful enemies that will come
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's Royal Guardsmen**

**Recruitment Day**

"Anna, I think Elsa needs some protection nowadays, don't you think? I mean, Weselton's men searching and committing genocide on all magic users is pretty serious." Said Pure.

Anna replied, "Yeah, you're right, I'm gonna go talk to her into getting some guards to watch over her. You wouldn't happen to know who could be a good candidate, do you?"

Pure said, "Well…there are a couple guys I know who need some work…"

_Meanwhile…somewhere in Arendelle…_

"Dude, I really don't want to do anything right now." Said Hal.

"C'mon Hal, we gotta do something fun, we just sit around the house doing nothing, until you get a call from the Green Lanterns and then off you go, leaving me behind again." Said Corteno.

Hal replied, "When duty calls I must answer, anyways, I won't be called for a while, but today I just don't feel like doing anything."

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the old door that was the entrance to their really poorly built cabin. Corteno had a confused look and Hal went to open the door.

"Umm, hello?" Hal said.

Then, a beautiful voice replied, one that made Hal's heart skip a beat.

"Hello, I am Queen Elsa."

"Your majesty?" Hal bowed, "what brings you here?"

Then, Elsa was busy staring at Hal's shirtless torso, then realizing she was staring she quickly turned away and blushed brightly.

"You are umm, uh, oh…indecent?" Elsa said quickly.

"Oh, my bad, just one second." Hal smirked. Hal closed the door, quickly made a green shirt, and opened the door. "Please, do come in!" Hal gestured.

"Hey buddy!" Said Pure.

"Pure? What's up man! How's life going with the princess?" Hal asked.

"Our life together is quite fine, if not a little weird at times." Pure replied.

"HEY!" Anna said in an offended tone.

"I'm kidding!" Pure said. "Hey Corteno! Nice to see you again!"

"Likewise friend!" Replied Corteno.

"So uh, what do you require of us two citizens your Majesty?" Hal asked.

"Well, it's come to my attention that I will be in need of personal protection against the Weselton act against all magic users. I would like to ask if you two would like the job." Elsa said.

"Umm, sure, sounds fun I guess, but why us two?" Corteno asked.

"I recommended you guys, duh." Pure said.

"Oh, ok, thanks I guess. So, what do we have to do?" Hal inquired.

"You can start by telling me about yourselves, I will need to get to know the men that are going to be watching me 24/7." Elsa said.

Then, Corteno and Hal told the beautiful Queen all about themselves, their backstories were quite sad. Corteno was an orphan and Hal had a dad that was killed in front of him by bandits. Hal became friends with Corteno and Pure at the orphanage, and they started an adventure as the teen trio. Elsa smiled at the tales they told of their adventures to faraway lands and how many times they got into a scrap. But they left out the detail that Hal was a Green Lantern.

"Well, since I know so much about you, how about I give you my story?" Elsa said.

"You don't need to, we know everything about you due to Pure and Anna constantly yapping about you. You are lucky to have such a sweet sister." Hal said.

"Aww, thanks Hal!" Anna replied.

Elsa started to blush again. She was finding it difficult to speak to these…men. There is something about them that makes Elsa speechless, maybe it is just some sort of manly aura they have going on for them.

"Yeah, Anna is the best sister I could ever ask for." Elsa said. Anna started to smile and hugged Elsa.

"So, now that I hired you, your first day of the job starts tomorrow. Please show up at the castle gates at 8:00 a.m. and you can start your physical training there. Thank you so much! Erm, I mean, thank you, Ser Jordan and Corteno." Elsa said.

"Please, just Hal." Hal said.

Elsa replied with a smile, "Alright, Hal."

Elsa, Anna, and Pure left the old cabin, leaving Hal and Corteno sitting in their chairs, thinking about how beautiful the Queen was.

"She's really hot." Corteno said.

"Really? The first thing you say is she is really hot? Man you are sooooo classy." Hal sarcastically replied. "There is just something about her…like I just want to protect her, keep her safe, don't let anyone near her. Sort of like a fatherly instinct, but for a woman I might've just fallen in love with."

Corteno joked, "Dude you are so weird! Hahaha"

"Oh shut up!" Hal laughed.

These two men have no idea what they just got into, for a storm is coming, one that Hal has neglected for a while. Not an earthly threat, like Weselton, Hal could easily deal with that little man, but an alien threat, one that can only be defeated by pure willpower. An enemy to good, the literal Entity of Fear itself, Parallax was coming, and there is only one who can stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's Royal Guardsmen**

**First Day of the Job**

Hal and Corteno got up early before 8 o'clock and walked up to the castle gates, ready to start their first day as the personal guards of Queen Elsa. Corteno sported a green longsword that Hal had made for him, it was indestructible. He also kept a yumi bow for ranged skirmishes and a plain hunting knife for close quarters. His armor was plain studded leather with a single multi-layered steel shoulder plate. Hal on the other hand, was a lot heavier and used a powerful two-handed Scottish Claymore. For range Hal had hidden green flechettes under his gauntlets. Hal had a strong metal plated armor set, but since he created it the armor is as light as well…light. It is made out of hard-light constructs, allowing for un-paralleled protection and speed.

Hal- "Wow…this castle is a lot bigger in person. I wonder how long it took to build this whole thing."

Corteno- "You always want to know how things are made or what makes them tick. You really need a new hobby. Maybe the Queen can pull your head out of those books you keep reading. I swear I don't know how you aren't pale white from being inside all day."

Hal- "Last time I checked, I'm the one that always charges first, and you're the tactical one."

Corteno- "Smarts over brute force bro, but yeah, I guess you're right."

Hal and Corteno knocked on the gates and the guards opened it from the inside. Hal and Corteno were rather tall and everyone in the castle stared at their glowing green armor and weapons.

Corteno- "Can't you make our armor anything other than bright green?"

Hal- "Nope, but green is the best color anyways. Why wouldn't you want to wear green?" Hal smirked.

The two warriors had reached the throne room, only to see the elegant Queen sitting on her throne with Anna by her side.

Elsa- "That sure is an interesting choice of fashion!" Elsa and Anna giggled with each other.

Hal- "Green is a very manly color you know."

Elsa- "Oh I'm sure it is." Elsa smiled.

Hal- "Do I detect a slight amount of sarcasm Your Majesty?"

Elsa straightened her face and tried to conceal her laughter.

Elsa- "Erm, no, that was the truth. Now, I'm glad you came here so early, it rare to have people arrive on time, much less before. I would like to knight you both now, but usually a King is supposed to do that."

Corteno nudged Hal in the side when she said "King".

Hal- "Oh, someone as beautiful as you can't possibly be single."

Elsa blushed and Anna let out a little squeal and whispered to Elsa.

Anna- "Elsa, this guy totally has the hots for you. I think you should try flirting with him!"

Elsa- "Anna I-I-I, I don't know how!"

Anna- "Just act natural, trust me!" Anna winked at Elsa.

Elsa- "Why, t-t-thank you, Hal. I-I-I, umm, Anna, could you please give them my schedule so they know where to accompany me?"

Anna- "Sure sis." Anna giggled as she saw Elsa's embarrassment. "Here you guys go! Elsa has a conference with Ireland in a few minutes, all you have to do is follow her and stand next to her"

Hal- "Okey dokey, sounds easy enough. So, I guess we should get going then my Queen."

Elsa- "Umm, y-yes, just a minute I'm going to go freshen up, Anna will you come with me please?"

Anna- "Yup! Let's go, we'll be right back fellas."

Corteno- "Dude, that Queen has never talked to a person, has she? She kept stuttering and stuttering. I mean jeez, maybe she was just all flustered because of you."

Hal- "Eh, I have that effect on people."

Corteno- "No you don't."

Hal and Corteno both burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's room…

Elsa- "Oh no, what am I going to do! I can't go to that conference being all blushed and everything!"

Anna-"Elsa calm down! Yeesh, I guess you need help with talking to Hal, I can help!"

Elsa- "What! I don't have a problem talking to him!"

Anna- "Oh really? That's not what I saw. You _like_ him!" Anna let out a teasing laugh.

Elsa- "Well, I guess you're kinda right, but I only just met him, but he makes me so…"

"Happy?" Anna suggested.

Elsa- "Yeah, yeah he does…Anna, do you think he might be the…the one?"

Anna- "Well I'm no love expert, but yeah, I think he is, you need to ask him out."

Elsa- "Woah woah woah, slow down there, that won't happen for a while. I need to know him a bit longer first. Ok, I'm ready, let's do this thing!"

Elsa rushed out the room and Hal and Corteno walked up to her and gave her a convoy to the meeting room. The meeting went by surprisingly smoothly, despite the fact that Elsa kept glancing at Hal every moment she got.

Hal- "So that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Elsa- "No, I guess not, but since you are my personal guards now, you must live in the castle."

Corteno- "Wait what? But, all our stuff-"

Elsa- "Was moved into your new rooms. You, Corteno, have the room on the 3rd wing, 1st door. You, Hal, have the room across from mine."

Corteno smirked at Hal. Hal was quite surprised by this, but he guessed that Elsa was trying her best to get close to Hal.

Hal- "Well, that sounds great! Should be a lot better than our old cabin. Thank you your Majesty."

Elsa- "Remember it's just Elsa, no need for formalities." Elsa said with a smile.

Hal- "You have the most beautiful smile you know."

Corteno- "I'll just be going to my room, it's late."

Hal and Elsa stood there for a moment, then Hal spoke up.

Hal- "I know you like me."

Elsa's eyes went wide and her faced turned bright red.

Elsa- "I-I, umm, uh, well…yes, yes I do."

Hal- "But you would like to get to know me for a little longer first."

Elsa- "Can you read minds or something."

Hal thought to himself- "_Yes, actually I can._"

But instead he said- "Nope, I'm just good at reading those kinda things. I'll see you in the morning, my Queen."

Hal kneeled, took Elsa's hand, and kissed it. Elsa's face couldn't be any more crimson red.

Elsa- "G-g-g…good…night, H-Hal."

And just like that, the two went to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

Elsa thought to herself- "_Oh my, that was difficult. I hope it won't always be like this…_"

As our heroes drift into sleep, the Parallax entity, consumes countless planets as it heads towards Earth. The time is counting down, and when it reaches zero, will Hal have the will to stop it? We'll see next time on, Elsa's Royal Guardsmen.

**Authors Note:**

**This series and characters are inspired by DC comics, Disney, and /r/Frozen on Reddit.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's Royal Guardsmen**

**Sneaky Hal is sneaky**

The next few days at the castle were relatively calm and uneventful. Hal and Corteno protected the Queen and Anna and Pure kept trying to make their job harder by throwing heavily crowded parties. Elsa and Hal had gotten closer during those few days and Hal decides that he is going to step up his game. Hal got up one early morning to take his morning jog until a familiar figure bumped into him. Hal caught Elsa in midair and she started to blush deeply, which Hal found really attractive.

Hal- "Good morning Your Majesty, glad I caught you!"

Elsa- "Oh Hal! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa-"

Hal- "It's fine Elsa, calm down! What are you doing up so early?"

Elsa found it hard to concentrate when she was in Hal's warm embrace.

Elsa thought to herself, _Don't freak out, don't freak out!_

Elsa- "I was, uh, going to talk to you actually. I know you like to wake up early and-"

Hal raised an eyebrow, "Have you been spying on me?" He smirked. "Because if you were, I don't mind."

Elsa started to feel flustered and light-headed, "I-I-I, oh boy…umm, can we sit down? Thanks! Anyways, I just wanted to see if you would spy on my sister and Pure for the day, they are going on a 'date'. I just want you to keep them both in line, you know what I mean?"

Hal- "I think I do, no problem beautiful."

Elsa looked at the ground, then she lifted her gaze to Hal's chocolate-colored eyes, his chocolate-colored hair, she could just stay within his magnificent sight forever. Too bad Hal got up and went to get ready for his day, Elsa was disappointed and she felt a longing for him.

Hal- "Oh and Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes shot up, "Yes Hal?" She answered with enthusiasm.

Hal- "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, and I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night."

When Elsa heard this, she fainted. Hal brought her to her bed and kissed her forehead. "You are so perfect, sweet dreams my wickedly talented Elsa."

The clock had struck 8 O'clock, Hal saw Anna and Pure together and he got ready to follow them. He told Corteno that he had to guard Elsa alone for the day and if he made any moves on her he would fight him. Corteno just laughed and said his promise that he wouldn't, and that was good enough for Hal.

Pure- "Alright Anna, are you ready for that perfect day I promised for you?"

Anna- "You bet your sweet cocoa I am!"

Then Pure and Anna left the castle and headed to the local bakery and pastry shop. He ordered several chocolate delicacies for his love and they ate and engaged in a conversation.

Anna- "So do you notice that Hally likes Elsa? I think they are dating."

Pure- "Hally? That is the cutest nickname ever! Hal would probably get really mad if I called him that though. But yeah, Elsa and Hal definitely have something going on between them!"

Anna- "Hally is a really sweet guy, I'm glad they like each other, Elsa deserves a happy life."

Anna and Pure had finished breakfast and moved on to the local sports game, and that happened to be Lacrosse. Apparently Anna really likes Lacrosse. _Who would have thought?_ Hal thought to himself.

Anna- "Yeah! Wreck that kid! OOOOOOH! GET WRECKED KID!"

Pure- "Umm, Anna? Calm down! It's just a game!"

Anna- "Alright, alright, I'm calm…GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAL!"

Pure- "My God Anna, you are always so full of energy, one of your greatest traits."

Pure and Anna leaned in for a kiss, it was a really long and gross one, Hal thought.

Anna- "I love you."

Pure- "I love you more!"

Anna- "Nuh uh!"

Pure- "Yuh huh!"

They both started to laugh and they seemed to have a good time. _I don't know what Elsa was so worried about._ The two lovers went to the park, where they played with the local dogs and played catch with each other. They kissed way too much Hal believed. _Like seriously, it's like they are trying to eat each other's faces, it's gross._ Then the scene in front of him shocked Hal, he had no idea what was about to happen. Pure got down on one knee…

Pure- "Princess Anna of Arendelle, the love of my life, we have been through so much together and I want to be like this forever, will you marry me?"

Pure brought out his diamond wedding ring encrusted with rubies and the word, "PureAnna" on its side. Anna gasped, turned bright red, and cried.

Anna- "Of course I'll marry you!"

Anna went hyper and started jumping up and down and tackled Pure into the ground and started smothering him in kisses.

_Welp, that was unexpected, but really cute._ Hal thought as he saw the scene go on.

Hal- "My job here is done then."

Hal got up and went back to the Arendelle castle, where Elsa was waiting for him. When he arrived to the first hallway, Elsa was standing there in the most beautiful dress. She made Hal's mind go nuts, and Hal needed to give her a great evening.

Hal- "Wow Elsa…you look…different! It's a good different…no, it's a hot different!"

Elsa started to blush again, "Thank you Hal, you look pretty handsome yourself!"

Hal- "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Hal accompanied Elsa down to the best restaurant in the city, the Emerald Lantern. Hal ordered something special for the both of them.

Hal- "I hope you eat meat! It would be a shame if you were one of those vegetarians."

Elsa laughed, "I'm not _that_ weird, am I?"

Hal- "You most certainly are not. Well, here's our meal! Thanks Ragnar!"

Waiter- "No problem Hal! Enjoy your meal!"

Elsa- "So…what news do you have about my sister?"

Hal- "Well, you are not going to like this, but can't tell you anything other than Anna had a perfect day." Hal smiled.

Elsa- "What? You can tell me anything!"

Hal- "It's bro code Elsa, only Anna and Pure can tell you what happened."

Elsa had a curious look on her face.

Hal- "But anyways, enough about them, let's talk about us."

Elsa was a little surprised by this.

Elsa- "U-u-us?"

Hal- "Yeah, I really like you and I would like to be the man to be there for you when you need him. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elsa- "Yes! Yes I will!"

Hal- "Then I will give you a present to start a beautiful relationship."

Elsa- "Oooh! What is it?"

Hal- "Close your eyes."

Elsa closed her eyes and felt a warm sensation on her lips, suddenly her emotions overcame her and she hugged Hal and kissed him back. She never felt any happier in her life, she finally knows what it is like to share a kiss with someone she loves. Hal tried to pull away to get a breather but Elsa was holding on tightly, not caring if she was going to suffocate, she wanted to kiss Hal forever. Hal managed to break free from her iron grip.

Hal- "That was…AMAZING!"

They both started to laugh and Elsa went in for another kiss. They sat there for about an hour until it was nighttime.

Hal- "Alright beautiful, it's time to get back home! C'mon, I'll carry you."

Hal carried Elsa all the way back to the castle and set her in bed, wishing her a good night. When Hal reached his own room, his ring's transmitter started up. Tomar-Re, another Green Lantern, came up on Hal's ring.

Tomar- "Hal, Parallax is on his way to Earth, he will be there in one day. Corps reinforcements won't be there in time, you will need to stall Parallax as long as you can!"

Hal- "Don't worry Tomar, I've got this."

Hal turned off his communicator and went to bed. He had such an amazing day today and he didn't want to ruin it by thinking about Parallax. Elsa's and Hal's relationship was just starting to bloom, and no doubt she is going to get a surprise when Anna decides to tell her about the marriage.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry, there is more fluff coming! As well as intense battle scenes and lots of action! Stay tuned next time on, Elsa's Royal Guardsmen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's Royal Guardsmen**

**Parallax Cometh**

Morning had come, Parallax reached the planet Mars, and was closing in on Earth. Hal had a few minutes to charge up and get ready for the hardest battle he has yet to fight. Hal grabbed his lantern and started to recite the Oath.

_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,_

_No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,_

_Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,_

_BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_

_Ring charged at 100%_

Hal- "Alright, let's get this done."

Then Hal heard a loud knock on the door and heard Elsa's voice.

Elsa- "Hal? I heard you talking really loud in there, are you ok?"

Hal- "Err, yeah! I'm perfectly fine, I just need to take a break, may I have the day off?"

Elsa was confused, "Umm, sure Hal…but I thought you wanted to be with me…"

Hal winced at her words, "Oh no no no! I would be with you forever Elsa! It's just…I need to do something, but I can't tell you what I'm doing, I'm so sorry."

Elsa- "This has nothing to do with Pure and Anna getting married, is it?"

Hal- "What? How did you find out?"

Elsa- "Anna told me when she jumped on my bed and yelled at me to wake up." Elsa giggled. "I almost accidently froze her again!"

Hal- "Oh, this has nothing to do with them, it's just a, personal quarrel."

Elsa- "Quarrel? You aren't fighting anyone are you? Please don't!"

Hal- "Call down beautiful." Hal kissed Elsa, "I'm just going to see a…old friend."

Elsa- "You hesitated."

Hal- "Elsa please, I promise I'll tell you in due time."

Elsa gave up finally, "Ok, fine, but be back by tonight, alright? I don't want you gone the _whole_ day!"

Hal kissed her goodbye, "Alright then my Elsa, I'll be back soon."

Elsa blushed, _So I'm "his" Elsa. This is so exciting!_ Elsa thought to herself.

Hal closed the door behind him, made sure no one was looking, and created his Green Lantern uniform. He flew up into the atmosphere of the moon in a couple seconds and saw the Yellow Fear Entity known as Parallax waiting for him.

Parallax- "Little human, I will MAKE you fear."

Anyone else in the universe would be terrified, Parallax was literally fear itself, but Hal didn't give a crap. He wasn't going to give into fear, and he had the will to beat the heck outta fear.

Hal- "Oh yeah? Then I'm gonna MAKE you learn why you don't mess with me!"

Hal created huge planetary cannons that blasted Parallax backwards. Hal kept pounding the beast with at least 20 different cannons and he created a giant fist and punched Parallax right in the face. Parallax roared in outrage and lunged at Hal, who dodged at of the way, created an army of helicopters, and fired at Parallax. Parallax was taking a huge beating, and he fired several blasts at Hal, who deflected them with a shield. Hal created a giant dog the bit Parallax and latched onto his head. This was hurting Parallax and the Entity shook the dog off and killed it.

Hal- "YOU KILLED MY DOG! DIE!"

Hal fired a giant planet out of his ring, causing Parallax to be sent flying backwards. Every time Hal hit Parallax, he knocked him closer and closer to the sun. Then Parallax whipped Hal into an asteroid belt, and started hammering Hal into the rock, biting and crushing him. Hal then got fed up with it and exploded forward with sheer willpower, knocking Parallax forwards.

Parallax- "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?"

Hal- "No, I think I can kill you."

Then, just like that, Hal made a giant Cruise Liner and hit Parallax into the sun. Parallax would not die from this, but he would be sent back to the Yellow Central Power Battery and be imprisoned there. Then Hal noticed he was bleeding, bad. Parallax had knocked him into that asteroid belt pretty hard. Hal concentrated on healing, but the blood and scars was still on him.

Hal- "Ah crap. What am I gonna tell Elsa?"

Hal returned home to Arendelle only to find Elsa tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. He had to hide, he flew behind some bushes, but Elsa saw the bright green light as he flew down.

Elsa- "HAL, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO? AND WHY ARE YOU GREEN?"

Hal- "Oh boy…umm, yeah this is gonna be hard. Elsa, sit down and I'll tell you the full story."

Elsa- "Oh Hal…are you bleeding?! Let me help!"

Hal- "It's fine Elsa! I already healed, it just needs cleaning."

Elsa- "Where did you go? What did you do? Why didn't you tell me!"

Hal- "I didn't want to because you wouldn't let me go. Well, let me tell you the whole story."

Hal went on to tell Elsa about how he got the ring and became a protector of the universe. When Hal talked about the fight against Parallax she went wide-eyed.

Elsa- "So you're a space cop? That's…AWESOME! That's _way_ cooler than having stupid ice powers!"

Hal- "Yeah well, you don't have to protect an entire universe…but yeah, I have my moments." Hal smiled and brought Elsa in for a kiss.

Elsa- "Hal…I missed you, please don't fight gods anymore, ok?"

Hal- "Alright alright, I promise!"

Elsa- "Good, now, there is some news that you should be aware of…"

Hal- "Uh oh, what happened?"

Elsa- "Anna is…pregnant, with twins…"

Hal eyes went wide, "Oh. My. God. THIS IS AMAZING!" Hal grabbed Elsa and spun her around in the air. "I'm going to be the coolest uncle ever!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Uncle? How?"

Hal- "I'm Pure's best friend! Wait, they made love before they got married?"

Elsa- "Made love? What does that mean?"

Hal was surprised at this comment, "Wait, you don't know what that means? Uh, you should ask Anna! She'll tell you!"

Elsa was confused by Hal's reaction, "Umm, ok?"

Elsa went over to Anna's room and asked the question. Anna blushed deeply and said, "What! You don't know? Uh oh."

Elsa- "Well I guess I'm not that connected nowadays."

Anna- "Ok, well I guess I'm going to have to tell you, making love is something you only do with your true love. Like you and Hal."

Elsa blushed.

Anna-"Yeah, you two are totally going to get married to you, don't worry."

Elsa-"Thanks Anna! But please, what does it mean, is it like kissing?"

Anna- "Yeah…you could say that…it's more intimate though. Basically, you start kissing, then you hold each other tight…and then everything happens naturally…it's really fun!"

Elsa- "So if Hal said he loved me we could do it?"

Anna- "Yeah sure! Just, tell him to go easy on you, his feet a rather _large _feet."

Elsa- "What does feet have to do with this?"

Anna- "Just tell him to be gentle and you'll be fine! Then you will have babies like I'm having!"

Elsa- "Having a mini me…that would be awesome! I can't wait for your babies!"

Anna- "Me too! But it's getting late, goodnight Elsa!"

Elsa- "Goodnight Anna!"

During this conversation Pure asked Hal to be his best man at the wedding and Hal said of course, while Corteno wasn't much for weddings, but he would go if they had cake. Corteno really likes cake. Hal went back to his room to catch up on much needed sleep.

Elsa walked back to Hal's room and opened the door.

Elsa- "Hal? I need to say some-"

Hal placed a finger on Elsa's lips, "I love you too."

Elsa- "How did you-"

Hal- "Telepathy, I can also read your thoughts, and I know you love me too."

Elsa- "Oh Hal…" Elsa started bawling, "I love you so much! Please be with me forever! I can't lose you!"

Hal- "Woah! You're not losing me!" Hal hugged Elsa, "I'm right here for you my love, I won't leave you."

Elsa-"Hal, will you make love to me?"

Hal- "Uh, Elsa, we can't. Not this soon at least! Maybe another day."

Elsa-"Oh, ok…will you at least go to sleep with me?"

Hal smiled, "Anything for you my sweet."

Hal and Elsa fell into bed with each other and Hal wrapped Elsa in his warm embrace. Hal's warm skin and Elsa's cold skin balanced the temperature perfectly, allowing for instant deep sleep. Hal had overcome a powerful being today, as well as admit his love to the woman he wanted in his life. He was also going to be an Uncle. His troubles are not over yet though, there is still a lot of danger in the universe, and it will not stop until Hal is dead. Tune in next time for the most adorable wedding ever!

**Author's note:**

**In this universe, babies are born in one week, not nine months. So I can advance the story quicker!**


End file.
